E4M1: Hell Beneath (Doom)
E4M1: Hell Beneath is the first map of Thy Flesh Consumed in Doom. It was designed by American McGee and uses the music track "Sign of Evil." On Ultra-Violence, it is believed to be one of the hardest levels not only of the episode but also in the entire Doom series. On this difficulty, there are no medikits or stimpacks; any additional health is limited to nine health bonuses, and there is only one piece of green armor. The easier difficulties have four medikits, two of which are available through a secret. Overview The map title comes from Proverb 15:24: "The way of life is above to the wise, that he may depart from hell beneath." Strategy Go forward and to the left around the nukage pool past the red door to the room behind the pillars you see in front of you. Hit the skull switches on the right and left of the room and a door will open across from the red door. Go through the door, and small hallway, and go right on the U shaped ledge above a nukage pool you step onto after the hall. Beware of enemies to your left behind a cage. In the center of the room is a closed in area, access it at the middle of the U by jumping down into the nukage and running in quickly. The red key is in the back area on the left. On higher levels you will meet a Baron in here, it will teleport in as you near the key. There is a raised platform on the right as you come back (was on your left at entrance) go around to the side furthest from you and press action to lower it. You can them jump across and go back to the red door at the start. Go through the red door. There is a large wall in the back of this room, you can barely fit around, go either way and take out the imps, and grab the blue key. This will trigger many enemies, hang back in the narrow sides and you can take out the big ones and they won't be able to get to you. Now head back to the blue door on the other side of the level. (through the door across from here, and around the Nukage) Go through the blue door. There's your exit. Congratulations. Secrets # Drop into the nukage pool ahead of you at the start of the level. Press the use key on the end of the platform to the right to lower it, exposing a hidden tunnel with a rocket launcher at its end. Open the wall to the left of the rocket launcher to reveal a room with a pair of teleporters. Each takes you to a corresponding ledge near the level's beginning. # In the room behind the red door, make your way left around the rectangular structure and press the use key on the torch. This lowers the rectangular structure, uncovering a hidden "NIИ" logo. Walking over the logo triggers the secret and unleashes some Barons, and may also trap you inside for a short time. Note that the logo is removed in console versions of Doom that feature this map, probably due to copyright concerns (except for the DOOM BFG edition). ]] This "NIN" logo is a reference to Nine Inch Nails, the American industrial rock band. Also, id software's next game, Quake, would feature sound and music by the band's frontman, Trent Reznor. Note: The area surrounding the "NIИ" letters is tagged as a secret sector, as opposed to the letters themselves, so this secret may be a bit tricky to register. Note2: Running over the "NIN" letters will cause the walls to raise up, locking the player inside the room. However a switch is also revealed that lowers the walls. Bugs There is a small Hall of Mirrors effect visible at the top of the inside of the red door frame due to a missing upper texture. Though it is barely, if at all noticeable in the darkness. Though one might comment on the lower texture being out of place. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * E4M1 demos from the Compet-N database Hell Beneath (Doom) Category:American McGee levels